Gamble on My Heart
by Lyeza
Summary: Draco’s thoughts as he watches Ginny expresses her feelings about what had happened between them through a song.


Gamble on My Heart

by Lyeza

Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with Harry Potter. I also don't own the song featured in this story. Ghost of You and Me is sung by BB Mak.

Hi! This is my first time writing an Harry Potter fanfiction and the storyline might be cliché but I really hope you will enjoy it.

Summary: Draco's thoughts as he watches Ginny expresses her feelings about what had happened between them through a song.

Draco slumped in his seat as he stared blankly at his food on the table. The Great Hall was bursting with noise as students chatted animatedly with one another. Draco, however, was oblivious to all. If any of his housemates noticed his quietness and lack of involvement in their chattering, they were wise enough not to mention it to him. Of late, Draco had been rather moody and temperamental. He sulked all day and made life a living hell to anyone who dared to cross his path. Although, they did not have a full idea of what had caused the change in Draco, they knew it had something to do with the bet they had cooked up about three months ago and the subject of the bet- Ginny Weasley. It was obvious from the way he shouted at them when they demanded why he had forfeited on his bet when it obvious to them that he was winning.

Against his initial his initial resolve of not going to look at the Gryffindor, he glanced at the Gryffindors hoping to find the very girl who had turned his life upside down. He needed to know how she was coping. They had been avoiding each other for close to a week now. He knew the whole fiasco had hurt her just as it had hurt him but he hoped she would be doing just fine.

"I don't deserve her. After all I had done to her, it's better for her to move on and placed everything that had happened between us behind her," he thought. Draco sighed heavily at the depressing thought. Could he let go everything that he had experienced with her and moved on? Somehow, he doubted that.

"I wonder who will be the one performing today," Blaise, who was sitting beside Draco, said to the person sitting opposite him.

"I don't know but I'm sure that he or she is a Gryffindor," the friend replied with a slight distaste in his voice.

Blaise nodded and continued, " Last week was the Ravenclaws so it is definitely the Gryffindors' turn this week. Next week will be us. I wonder who will volunteer for the Slytherins."

"Not Pansy again, I hope. I don't think I can stand another humiliation for the Slytherins," the friend said with grimace as he recalled the last time Pansy volunteered to represent them.

Draco rolled his eyes and snorted lightly when he heard them. "Who cares about who will be singing today or next week for that matter? They really need to get a life," he thought snidely.

About half a year ago, Professor Dumbledore had introduced what he had called 'Muggle Music Extravaganza'. Every Wednesday before dinner, a student from a selected house will have to sing a muggle song in front of the whole school. It was one of the many programs that the Professor had introduced in order to provide students a better understanding of the lives of muggles. Even though Draco never really cared about the muggles and never showed any interest in getting to know about them, he must admit that it was rather entertaining to watch some of the singers making a fool of themselves by stumbling over the lines, getting out of tune and committing any other embarrassing acts that Draco would not be caught dead doing.

Suddenly, all the candles that illuminated the hall went off. A performance was about to start. Despite himself, Draco smiled slightly. He was miserable and all but he decided that maybe, just maybe a horrible and humiliating performance from a Gryffindor could just about lift his spirit and forget about Ginny Weasley-at least momentarily.

Two candles at the entrance of the hall lit up the once pitch dark room. All eyes riveted towards the source of light that provided only faint lighting in the large room. Draco's jaw dropped when he noticed who was going to be singing.

"Ginny," he breathed, unable to take his eyes off her. She looked beautiful in a forest green gown that accentuated her petite figure. "But then, she has always been beautiful no matter what she wears," he thought distractedly. Her shining coppery tresses were tied up with a hair clip while loose tendrils framed her pale face. The two candles were floating on either side of her casted an eerie and haunting aura around her. Her beauty was not the only thing he noticed about her though. He felt a pang in his heart as he gazed at her, his shrewd eyes taking in the slight slump in her posture and the misery etched in her face. He saw her took a deep breath before she started singing.

_What am I supposed to do_

_With all these blues_

_Haunting me everywhere_

_No matter what I do_

Draco stiffened. "Is she trying to tell me what she is feeling?" he wondered as he continued to watch her walked towards the front of the hall. Everyone else too was silently watched the alluring girl, clearly transfixed.

_Watching the candle flicker out_

_In the evening glow_

_I can't let go_

_When will the night be over _

Somehow, Draco knew the song was about him; about what she felt over what had happened between them. She was not hiding her misery away from him. Rather, through her song, she was trying to make sure he knew exactly what he had done to her. Ginny was now at the front of the hall where the professors sat, her back was facing the students. She then released the clip that was holding her hair in place, allowing her hair loose and threw the clip in the air. She spun around and at that instant, the candles in the room lit up again as she started with the chorus.

_I didn't mean to fall in love with you_

_And baby there's a name_

_For what you put me through_

_It isn't love, it's robbery_

_I'm sleeping with the ghost of you and me_

"It is love," Draco wanted to shout at her. How could she ever think otherwise? Maybe it had started as a bet……..

-----------------------------Flashback------------------------------------

"You know what you have to do, don't you?" Blaise asked. He, Draco and the rest of the Slytherins were in the common room discussing a bet that was about to take place.

Draco smirked at them. "Simple," he said confidently. "Court female Weasley and make her fall in love with me this year."

"You win the bet the moment she uttered 'I love you' to you," Goyle clarified. Draco nodded and grinned. He knew he was irresistible to girls and was sure that winning Ginny Weasley's heart would be a piece of cake. He could do it in less than two months, he was sure. Then once he had her where he wanted, he could simply dumped her. It was also the perfect revenge for all the humiliation her prat of a brother and Bloody Potter had put him through in their early years at Hogwarts.

"Watch out, Ginny Weasley. You are just about to become a pawn in my game," he thought.

-----------------------------End of Flashback------------------------------------

Draco shook his head in regret as he recalled how he was three months ago. She was initially a pawn in his inconsiderate plan but eventually she became more than that- she became the love of his life. Perhaps it had started wrong but over the time they had together, it all changed. He genuinely loved her and there was no doubt about that.

_Seen a lot of broken hearts_

_Go sailing by_

_Phantom ships lost at sea_

_And one of them is mine_

Draco's heart constricted at her words. "Oh, how much I have hurt her," he thought miserably. The guilt was now growing to a point that it was almost overwhelming in its intensity. He would not have been this much guilty had he been blissfully unaware of the immense pain that he had brought her, but Ginny was making sure that he knew exactly how much she was suffering. It obviously had the effect she probably desired for now Draco himself felt the pain of knowing that he had hurt the very one he loved and swore never to hurt.

_Raising my glass_

_I sing a toast to the midnight sky_

_I wonder why_

_The stars don't seem to guide me_

"That's one emotional song," Draco heard Blaise remarked beside him. "It's as if she means every single word she sings. Just look at the way she sings or the look on her face. Reckon, she was referring to you and her," Blaise added. Draco ignored him. He had already knew that the moment she entered the hall.

_I didn't mean to fall in love with you_

_And baby there's a name_

_For what you put me through_

_It isn't love, it's robbery_

_I'm sleeping with the ghost of you and me_

Draco remembered the first time he realised that he had fallen for the youngest Weasley.

-----------------------------Flashback------------------------------------

They were sitting under the shade of a tree, enjoying the breeze that was blowing over the lake.

"Who would have thought…." Ginny began pensively.

Draco glanced at her inquisitively. "Who would have thought what?" he asked.

"We being in each other's company without killing one another," Ginny explained, smiling up at him.

"She has a beautiful smile," he thought distractedly.

"If someone told me that I will be close friends with Draco Malfoy a few weeks ago, I would never have believed it," she said with a laugh.

Draco grinned. He too did not expect to be this close to Ginny. Initially, he had thought that he needed to pretend to like her because of the bet but apparently that was not true. He did not even need to pretend around her. He could just be himself. Not as the overly charming person intended on winning a girl's heart, not as a nasty person who hid behind a mask of sarcasm and arrogance but just himself. She brought the best and sometimes the worst in him (such as the jealous streak that had caused him to put a stammering charm on Finnigan for flirting with Ginny two days ago). Draco swallowed his laugh when he remembered how Finnigan kept stammering every time he talked to Ginny and finally gave up and left Ginny, looking confused and slightly concerned for him. At first, he did not understand the possessiveness in him when it came to Ginny but Draco now knew that it was because he was in love with her.

"Come on. It's getting chilly here," Draco said as he stood up. "Besides, you brother would be beside himself with worry. He already do not trust you with me and the only thing that is preventing him from tearing my limbs apart is that you're threatening to turn his hair permanently green if he ever does so," he continued. He clasped his hand around her extended one and helped her up. However, he accidentally-on-purpose tugged a little too hard, causing her to stumble against him. Draco grinned mischievously and slipped his arms around her slim waist.

"Now, this is interesting," he whispered, his breath fanning her cheek. Ginny looked at Draco in surprise but Draco, obviously experienced in the art of courtship, could not miss the spark of desire in her eyes. Gathering his courage, Draco cupped her chin with his right hand and tilted her head so that his lips were inches from hers.

"Ginny," he whispered. Ginny closed her eyes and Draco knew she had silently given him the permission to kiss her. Tenderness spread through him when he gazed at her. Realising that, Draco then lowered his head slightly and gently pressed his lips on hers. Expertly he moved his lips against hers, savouring the feel of her soft lips and unable to believe that he had finally kissed her. Hoping that she would not be frightened by his ardour, he insistently tried to coax her lips apart. When Ginny kissed him back, it was all he could do to contain his joy. She was sweet and innocent that it was endearing. It was that moment he knew he needed her. She had given meaning to his life. If before, his life felt dull and gray, she had brought colours and joy to it and he would never dare to give her up. Never if he had any say in it. He loved her and always would.

-----------------------------End of Flashback------------------------------------

Draco was jolted from his reverie when Blaise nudged his shoulder.

"She's looking directly at you," he pointed out to Draco. Draco blinked and looked at her. True enough, Ginny was staring straight at him.

_The ghost of you and me_

_When will it set me free_

_I hear the voices call_

_Following footsteps down the hall_

_Trying to save what's left_

_Of my heart and soul_

Draco noted the accusing look on her face. The composure that he was struggling to retain almost left him. The disappointment and betrayal in her face as they continued to stare at each other would forever be etched in his mind. Everyone noticed the exchange between Draco and Ginny. They must have been blind if they did not notice it. The tension between the pair was so thick and almost tangible that they could probably cut through the air with a knife. Then she turned away from him. The lights on candles except for the two candles on either side of Ginny went off again.

_Watching the candle flicker out_

_In the evening glow_

_I can't let go_

_When will the night be over_

Even though Ginny had turned her gaze away from him, Draco's eyes remained fixed on her. The rest of the students kept switching their gaze from Ginny to Draco and back to Ginny again. Many had already assumed that there must be something going on between Ginny and Draco after what they had seen. The more astute ones were already trying to formulate a theory of what had happened between the pair.

_I didn't mean to fall in love with you_

_And baby there's a name_

_For what you put me through_

_It isn't love, it's robbery_

_I'm sleeping with the ghost of you and me_

Draco's mind drifted back to their last encounter. They were in the Astronomy Tower that fateful night and everyone was already asleep.

-----------------------------Flashback------------------------------------

Draco glanced at Ginny worriedly. She was staring into the sky, deep in thought. Somehow, she seemed distant tonight.

"Maybe she had a hard time in class today," he deduced, trying to find a reason for the difference in her behaviour towards him.

"Is something wrong?" he asked, placing his hands gently on her shoulder. She turned to him. For a moment, he thought he saw something that seemed like hatred flashed in her eyes but it disappeared instantly that he thought that it was probably his paranoia. He drew her in his arms, hoping that he could somehow comfort her from whatever that was troubling her but she pushed him away to stare at him. Draco stared back at her uncertainly. Somehow, he felt as though she was assessing him, as though trying to find an answer from him which she so desperately sought. He was about to ask her what it was when she interrupted.

"I love you," she whispered. It was the very three words that he longed to hear from her. How long had he dreamt of her saying that to him? And it was not because of the bet. In fact, for months now, his relationship with Ginny had nothing to do with the bet. He had even planned to tell the boys that he had forfeited tomorrow. He loved her and desperately wanted her to reciprocate his feelings above all else.

However, the words sounded rather odd to him. It was the way she had said it; cold and devoid of feelings. He brushed that thought aside though for his heart was already singing with joy at her confession.

"I love you too," he said earnestly. Suddenly, she roughly pushed herself out of his arms and stood away from him.

"Don't you get it," she snarled venomously at him. Draco could just stare at her in confusion. He could not understand what was going on. Didn't he just told her he loved her?

When it seemed to Ginny that he was incapable of speech, she continued, "I have already said the three words. Now, why don't you go back to your friends and collect your bet?" she bit out furiously.

Draco froze. "She knew," he realised with dread.

"Go! Now that I have said it, leave me alone. Get out of my life!" she demanded, aggressively pushing him away.

"Ginny…I…" he struggled to explain.

"Its Weasley to you, Malfoy," she cut in. "It is all a game to you from the beginning, isn't it? How stupid have I been? How stupid to believe that what you feel for me is real….." she continued, tears spilling down her cheeks.

Anguish overcame Draco upon seeing her torment. "No. It was not. Maybe it was at the start but….." he started.

Ginny, however, appeared not to be listening to him for she continued her tirade. "And I actually love you. How stupid can I be? When I overheard your friends talked about the bet…" her voice trailed off, apparently overwhelmed by the painful memory.

"I really do love you," Draco insisted somewhat desperately.

"No more lies, Dra….Malfoy. No more lies," she cried "I don't want you to lie and say that you love me. We both know its not true," she added, pain laced in her voice.

"Please, let me explain," Draco begged, something he had never done before in his life. He tried to hold her hand but she slapped him and ran away.

"Ginny," he called but he knew it was futile. She was never coming back. He had lost her.

"I never lie about loving you, Ginny," he whispered brokenly.

-----------------------------End of Flashback------------------------------------

_I didn't mean to fall in love with you_

_And baby there's a name_

_For what you put me through_

_It isn't love, it's robbery_

_I'm sleeping with the ghost of you and me_

The song had ended and many stood up and clapped enthusiastically, showing their appreciation for a performance well done. Draco remained still.

"We are both suffering," he thought. If she had not come forward and sang tonight, he could lie to himself and make himself believed that she would be far better off without him and move on but he knew he could never convinced himself that now. He had to correct the wrong he had done. He had to fight for the love they had shared. She loved him. That was certain and it was the certainty that was going to drive him to fight for what they had; to win her back, to show her that he had changed for the better, to convince her that he was ready to make himself worthy of her love. It was a gamble on his heart. He was risking a lot by putting everything on the line; his pride, his dignity, his heart; but he was willing to do all that for her. He was willing to do all that and more because he loved her.

For the first time in days, a genuine smile graced his lips as he tried to think of a plan. He gazed at Ginny, who was now surrounded by her friend, thoughtfully.

"If she can express her feelings through a song, I can too," he decided. Draco knew exactly what he had to do. Next week, he would be the one singing for the Slytherins.

"Now, I have to find the perfect muggle song to sing," he said softly. He might not like the muggles (at least not yet), but he was willing to do anything for Ginny-including singing a muggle song.

A/N.

I hope you have enjoyed the story. I initially planned to make it into a long story with many chapters but I do not yet have the confidence to do a long Harry Potter fanfiction. However, there will be another installment that will focus on Draco's performance. This will be done in Ginny's point of view. I already have a song in mind but I'm willing to accept any other suggestions of songs that Draco could use to express his feelings for Ginny if you have any.

Anyway, thank you very much for reading.


End file.
